Trick or trick
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: There was no point to Halloween. Laharl was a demon lord, he could just order someone to give him candy.


**Title: **trick or trick

**Prompt:** Laharl, Flonne, trick or treating

**Characters/Pairings:** Etna, Laharl, Flonne

**A/N:** Written for the Disgaea Halloween Exchange, for pieroscit. I hope you like it! These three really bounce off each other so well.

**Summary:** _There was no point to Halloween. Laharl was a demon lord, he could just order someone to give him candy._

…

…

…

…

"What are these?" Distastefully, Laharl picked up a white cloth off the table. His lips curled in disgust as he pinched it between his fingers, spreading out the fabric to reveal it was a smock. "The angels wear these, right?"

"Right!" Flonne clapped her hands excitedly, picking up a second smock from the table. Buzzing with joy, she hugged the clothing tightly and twirled around. "I haven't seen these in ages! None of the shops here sell anything in white."

"Of course not." Laharl snorted, dropping the smock to the cobbled stone ground. Actually, even his floor was too good for the smock. Maybe if he stepped—no, he didn't want to touch it again. "I'd kill them if they did."

"Huh?" Flonne turned to him, alarmed. "You can't do that! Just for selling clothing?" She pressed closer, holding up the smock to his face. "What did this ever do to you?"

"Get that out of my face." He recoiled, stepping back. The second his foot moved, he knew it was the wrong move. Etna snickered in the corner and god damn it, he was a proud, loud Demon Lord, he was _not_ afraid of some fabric.

"Well, even if he didn't, the other demons would probably mob the store anyways." Standing on the other side of the table, Etna looked like a cat that caught the canary. Picking the smock off the ground, she dusted it off with a click of her tongue. "And don't get these dirty; I'm only renting them."

He'd regret this, he just knew it, but he couldn't help himself. "Why are you renting these?"

Her smirk grew broader as though he'd fallen for her trap. Which he probably had. "Why, Laharl, surely you remember Halloween! We need costumes for it."

"Halloween?" Flonne was practically bouncing on her feet now. "Oh that sounds fun!" Vibrating happily, she cocked her head. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Unconcealed scorn in his voice, Laharl glared at her. "How can you be so excited when you don't even know what it is?"

"It sounds exciting," Flonne answered honestly and he had forgotten that sarcasm and scorn and almost any other subtle things were wasted on her. "Is it a festival?"

"Kind of." Etna gently pulled the second smock out of her grip. So she really had rented these. "It's one of those earth things, where people dress up like monsters and go around asking for candy."

"Yeah, it's a _human_ thing and we're already monsters," Laharl added derisively, crossing his arms. He tapped his foot impatiently, not sure where the catch in Etna's plans were. "Besides, I'm the Demon Lord. I can just order people to give me candy."

"Laharl! You can't do that!" Hands on her hips, Flonne started her usual lecture. "You have to ask things—"

"Nicely and all that, yadda yadda," Etna interrupted, getting to the point. "More importantly, Laharl, you know what the chant is, right? _Trick_ or treat."

That clarified nothing. Laharl raised a brow. "And?"

"We can do tricks." When he still didn't get it, Etna growled in frustration and raised one of the smocks. "On anyone who's not prepared. Demons. Humans. _Angels._"

Laharl felt his jaw go slack. "You mean…"

Etna nodded quickly, a sly expression on her face. "Yes. We just need to pop in for a visit."

"But…they'd never let us up there in the first place." His eyes widened and he stared at the smock a second time. Turning to Flonne, he compared her white dress—it didn't look all that different. Close enough that no one would give it a second glance, at least. "Where'd you find those?"

"I have my sources," Etna answered mysteriously, hand on her hip.

Several Prinnies popped into the room, jumping out of corners, hanging from the roof, peeking out a chimney. One even rolled out of a drawer and Laharl wasn't sure if he should count this as an infestation at this point. Were there Prinny-removal services, like there were for any other pests? One Prinny pulled out car keys from his pouch. "We had to travel, dood."

Another Prinny pulled out a wad of receipts. "We got expenses, dood."

"That wasn't a sign for you to come out!" Etna kicked the closest Prinny, knocking it into two others with the sound of a bowling ball hitting pins. They bounced out a window and exploded. When the Prinnies didn't leave, she snatched the receipts with a growl. "Fine, fine, I'll pay the damned thing. Now, _out_."

"Gotcha, boss." Prinnies disappeared as quickly as they came, rolling back where they came from.

"Unions." Etna spit out the word like it was poison. She crumpled the receipts in her fist and buried it in her pocket. "We need to deal with that when we're done. I'm paying them way too much."

"Unfortunately, that's something even a demon lord can't touch." Laharl shivered, remembering how the guild reacted the last time he tried to crush the prinnies union. They shouldn't be more intimidating than fighting another demon lord! "Apparently they need to be paid 'living' wages, whatever that is. They're only alive because I let them!"

"Um." Standing in front of the table, Flonne slowly counted the white smocks. "One. Two." Confused, she turned to Enta. "Why are there only two costumes?"

"Well, you're already an angel." Etna pulled a white smock over her head, struggling to push her arms through the sleeves. Most demons wore far skimpier outfits and Laharl couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a demon with long sleeves. "It'd be kinda stupid to have you dress up as one."

"Huh?" Flonne tugged on the red…horns? Laharl squinted at the ribbon-like things above her head. Now that he thought about it, he didn't actually know what they were. She had them even as an angel, so it couldn't be a halo or horns. "But I'm a demon now."

"Fallen angel," Laharl corrected, still staring at the ribbon-things. "All you did was a colour swap."

Etna tugged Flonne's tail. "Yeah, I mean, you don't even act like a demon. You're basically still an angel."

"But…but…" Flonne turned from one to the other, her face red as she fumed. It was easy enough to guess her thoughts—it was good to be an angel! But she was bad now! But they weren't wrong about the colour swap! The lazy designers couldn't put any effort on her new form!

Rolling his eyes, Laharl reluctantly tugged on the other smock. White. Gah. He'd never be able to wash off the purity. Slipping his arms through the sleeves, he grabbed Flonne's hand. "Hey, if you dressed like a demon, you wouldn't be able to go trick or treating with us. In Heaven. Are you coming or not?"

"But…" Flonne bit her lip. Looking at the table, she grabbed a stray blue ribbon. "Fine. But I get to wear this." She tied it neatly around her neck and beamed. "Now I'm in a costume too!"

"Sure." Laharl resisted the urge to snark or insult. No matter how hard it was. "Now, let's trick or trick!"

"Huh?" Flonne stared at Laharl's and Etna's retreating backs. "It's trick or treat. Guys? You know it's trick or treat, right? Right?"


End file.
